


Marriage of Convenience

by Infie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gives the team a shock.  Felicity gives him a shock in return, and the ladies of Team Arrow have her back.  Turn for the angst at the end.  Humour.<br/>Spoilers for S3 E21 and preview of S3 E22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage of Convenience

"Yeah, so..." Oliver scrubbed a hand over his buzz-cut hair uncomfortably. "Uh. I... uh. Got married." 

All of them, the whole team, went rigid with shock. 

"Wait, what?" Digg recovered his voice first. 

Oliver shuffled his feet. "Well, Ra's... uh. Yeah. Nyssa and I, we're married." 

"Oh, thank _God_." Felicity sprang forward and gave him a quick hug before stepping back, quickly returning to her computer desk. "Me too!" 

It was Oliver's turn to be gobsmacked. "Wait, what?" he shook his head as if there was no way he'd heard that right. "It's only been three weeks!" 

"I know, right? How could anyone end up married in that amount of time?" She spun her chair to quickly check over her monitors, ponytail swinging cheerfully. "I was thinking, wow, that's fast, but here you are and you're married too, so it's all good!" 

"Good? What? Wait. Who? Ray?" He seemed to have lost the ability to think in sentences of more than one word. 

"Ray? No." Felicity turned back and gave him a beaming grin. "As for who, well..." 

"Me!" Laurel stepped over and pulled Felicity from her chair, tucking her under one arm and squeezing her shoulders tightly. 

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Lyla nodded firmly, ignoring the serious side-eye she was getting from her husband. "Johnny wasn't able to attend, though. It was just us girls." 

"And me," Ray spoke up from his perch in the corner. "I mean, we needed an officiant, and I was ...er... handy. Somehow that keeps happening, though I'm not entirely sure how." He gave Oliver a toothy smile. "I'm kind of surprised that Ra's didn't call me up and demand I do your nuptials too! That would have really been something, wouldn't it? Three for three!" He held up three fingers to demonstrate 

"You're married, to _Laurel_?" Oliver shook his head again and started to smile. "I find that unlik..." 

Laurel turned Felicity's head and kissed her full on the lips. After a second, Felicity responded enthusiastically, stealing the smile from Oliver's face. 

"I've found them to be very happy together," Thea declared, "and after all, is it really less likely than you, and _Nyssa_?" 

"I...Uh." Oliver kept trying not to stare at Laurel and Felicity's ever more heated kiss. Their hands were starting to roam, too. "I think I need a minute." He turned and started back out of the room. "And maybe a drink. Or ten," he muttered, ignoring Thea's giggle. 

As soon as he was gone, Felicity let go and dropped into her chair as if her legs had stopped working. Laurel stepped away with a grin. "Did you see his _face_?" 

Felicity nodded, laughing and curling over her stomach. "I did," she said, and froze. "I did." She looked up at her team, all staring at her with varying expressions of amusement and concern. "He's married," she said, as if tasting the words. "He's married." The smile fled and turned to grief. She looked up at Digg, her face crumpling. "He's _married_." 

Digg dropped to one knee and gathered her into a hug as the others watched helplessly. "If it helps at all, I really don't think he wanted to be," he said, hugging her tight. 

"No," she whispered, shaking her head against his shoulder. "It doesn't."


End file.
